Love Keeps Us Together
by Peace.Love.Pray
Summary: In honor of the Vampire Academy movie that is to come out next year, I deiced to resume my fanfiction! This is a story about Rose Dimitri and the rest of the gang. This takes place after the cabin in shadow kiss. No one is aware of Rose and Dimitri relationship however, that will change soon enough. M moments later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Fear raced through my body as I watched the horrific scene before me. My mentor, best friend, lover, and soul mate was pinned underneath a strogi struggling for dear life. I couldn't believe this was happening. Less than 3 hours ago dimitri and I were in the cabin together showing each other how much we really love each other and now he's fighting to remain alive. I heard a ear piercing scream as the srtogi threw Dimitri against the cave wall knocking him unconscious. I soon processed that that scream was from me. I started to run towards Dimitri to help with but was suddenly pulled back by a pair of strong hands.  
"Rose what are you doing?! More are coming we have to retreat! NOW!" My brain could not register anything at that moment but to just protect the love of my life from being dead or worst; turned. I fought through the hold on whoever was trying to restrain me.

"ROSE! STOP!" I heard as I was sprinting towards the caves but ignored it. Only 2 things were running through my brain at that moment: kill and save. Once I reached the caves I was immediately surround by at least 5 pair of red eyes. One of them, the leader I supposed, smiled wickedly at me while walking towards me.  
"Why isn't it Rosemarie Hathaway." He said. I gripped the stake that I had in my hand tighter, so tight that im pretty sure the color was draining from my hand. I was ready to kill that son of a bitch. "You'll be a wonderful asset to us once we make you one of us."  
"I'd rather be killed by the person I love than to become one of you!" I spat at him. And that's when the fighting began. He ran at me and attempt to throw a punch to my face but I was ready. I dodged his punch and kicked him hard in the stomach. Around me I could hear the sounds of the guardians coming to fight the rest of them off.

He recovered quickly; so quickly that I actually was not ready for his next move. He grabbed my hair and threw me Hard at the wall just like they did Dimirti. Black stars clouded my vision but I refuse to let it overcome me. In a matter of seconds I was on me feet again facing the strogi.  
"My my miss Hathaway. They were right about you, you are a tough one."  
They? Who was this "they"? I didn't want to focus on that right now. My mission was just to kill him. With my vision still a little out of focus, I ran towards the strogi, which in theory was a bad move. Strogis were insanely fast. Me running at him may have looked like I was running in slow motion to him. But I had a plan. I ran at him as fast as I could. I could tell by the position of his feet his was ready to either throw me again or step aside. But what he was not ready for was this. Once I was arms length away from him, I slide in between his legs and staked him in his..well "manhood". Automatically, he fell backwards in pain and that was all I need. I jumped on top of him stake at the chest.

" Never miss with the people Rose Hathaway loves" I said looking dead in his eyes. He looked back at me. Pain was still evident on his face as I looked at him yet he smiled at me just as he did earlier "I found the key to unlock the door." I was perplexed by his statement and he used my momentary distraction to his advantage. He punched me in the face which sent me flying back off of him. I heard guardians coming towards me and the strogi but I couldn't comprehend much. I could feel blood soaking my hair and my vision going in and out. I couldn't remember much after that, but I do recall hearing the sound of my sweet Russian. "Rose!" He yelled. Even though his voice was laced with frantic and worry it was still comforting to me. I thought I was going to loose him. The black stars soon become too much for me and I blacked out but not before I felt me being carried away in a pair of strong hands that I knew all too well.

As soon as I opened my eyes shut them due to the brightness of the lights. I groaned from pain. My head was throbbing like a bitch. I opened my eyes slowly this time not wanting to make the lights worsen my throbbing head pain. Once my eyes were in focused I noticed a figure sitting in a chair near the door. Dimitri. His faced had scars on them and his black shirt was ripped and stained with blood. His eyes were closed but he was breathing evenly meaning he was asleep. I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. I almost lost the most important person to me. Just looking at him and thinking of the previous events made me fall in love with him even more. I threw the blankets off of me wanting to be closer to him and immediately groaned when I looked down. My groan must have been louder than I thought because Dimitri eyes shot open and scanned the room before his eyes finally rested on me.

He rushed to my side and crashed his lips next to mine. I was a little caught off guard at first but once the shock was over I responded to his kiss.  
Our kisses were usually gentle and innocent. But this! This kiss was the kind of kiss that you see in R rated movies right before they...well you know. His tongue traced the bottom of my lips and I parted them so he could enter. Our tongues danced with each other which made me feel like I've died and went to heaven.  
He pulled back and looked at me panting from lack of breath. "I love you." He said looking into my eyes.

"I love you too." Though it probably came out differently since I was panting too. He smiled at me; the kind of smiles I rarely get to see and always gives me butterflies in my stomach. "What's wrong? Your groaned woke me up. But once I saw you awake, I just had to kiss you."  
I was temporally lost for a second and then I remembered. "What's wrong is that I wake up and find myself wearing one if these horrible hospital gowns. Like seriously theses things should never been seem by any living creature." I said smirking at him.  
Just then the door burst open making me jump a little. Dimitri, of course was always on guard and turned towards the door to see a crying Lisa running towards me.  
"Oh my god Rose! I thought I lost you. When they brought you in you had so much blood on you and your hair was so bloody and...and I'm just glad your awake. Oh Rose!" She rambled. I just held her and traced small circles on her back.

"Shh Liz it's ok I'm fine. Remember who your dealing with. I'm a Hathaway, nothing can keep me down for long."  
"But Rose you don't understand" she said trying to regain her composure. "When I saw you like that..lying..I..I..my whole world just died. Your more than my best friend your my sister." I did a quick glance towards Dimirti. His mind was somewhere far away. Probably remembering the attack that happened...wait how long was I out.  
I was just about to ask when the doctor came in the room. She looked surprised to see me awake but walk over to the bed I was in and looked at the chart.  
"Well I'm glad to see your finally awake Miss Hathaway. You had all of us worried."  
"Yea well about that; how long was I out?" I asked.

She checked some things off the clipboard and placed it back on the end of my bed before replying. "Just 24 hours."  
24 hours? It only seemed like I was out for few minutes. "We'll Rose your ok to leave but take it easy for the next few days. You can work out but no physical activities. And no running for 2 days. I don't want you to move your head around much." With that she left out the room.

"Rose ill be back with a change of clothes I'm sure you don't want to put those back on." Lisa said nudging towards my bloody clothes in the corner. "Thanks Liz." She gave me a quick hug and though the bond said "we need to talk soon" and left me and dimitri alone. I looked over at him. He still had that distant look. "What are you thinking about?" I asked breaking him out of whatever state he was in.  
He looked over at me and did a small smile. " How much I love you and that I never want to come close to loosing you like that ever again."  
"Trust me Comrade you won't." I looked at him and realized that he wasn't as badly injured as I thought.

"Not that I'm not happy that your up on your feet and all but why are you? You took some nasty hits." I was sitting up in the bed by now. "I'm a bad ass Russian god. Nothing can keep me down Roza." He said with a breath taking smile. "I know that...all too well Comrade." I replied. He chuckled and picked me up bridal style and brought his lips down to mine once again. I responded immediately. "I love you Roza."  
"I love you too Comrade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Vampire Academy characters.**

Since the attack parents have been swarming the campus making sure their child was safe and that the staff was doing everything they could to make sure this would not happen again. Classes were canceled until next week so people could morn the lives of those that were taken. I was currently lying on my bed staring at the white celling thinking about the events that happened these past few days. It still seemed so surreal; having sex with Dimitri and then almost losing him all in the same day. Dimitri. I haven't seen him or Lissa since I was released from the hospital 2 days ago. Kivroa had all the guardians working double shifts meaning less Dimitri time for me. I could tell through the bond that Liz wants to talk to me but she was busy with Christian and Tasha.

Yes Tasha. That man stealing bitch came yesterday to quote "make sure her Dimika was safe." Just thinking about her was making me sick to my stomach. I sigh and got up out of bed and headed towards the café where I knew Liz was. I missed talking to her. Plus I needed some type of distraction from going to the visitors building and punching Tasha in the face.

On my way there, I took in all the damage. Of course they cleaned up all the bodies, but you could still see the blood from where the bodies were. I immediately looked away not wanting to think about the fact that I was walking on spot where someone died.

When I finally reached the cafeteria, I instantly spotted Lissa sitting with Christian and Adrian. Adrian spotted me first and smiled at me.

"Lil dhampire! Don't you look sexy today?" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the group. "Well damn Adrian you make it seem like I look hideous any other day."

"Well.,." Christian pressed. I shut him up with one of my death glares.

"Rose!" Lissa yelled throwing herself at me. I'm so sorry I haven't been able to visit you. I've tried but I've just been so busy with-

I cut her off not wanting her to say that bitch's name. "Liz calm down its cool. I needed the time alone anyways to think."

"Aww lil dhampire thinking about me again?" I gave Adrian the same glare I gave Christian. "Adrian the only time I think about you is when I'm picturing myself kicking your ass." "Oh so you're thinking about my ass now. Its cool babe, I think about your ass all the time myself." I did a low growl and focused my attention back towards Lisa. "So Liz, want to come over to my room before curfew so you can tell me what you needed to tell ? " I asked remembering what she said in the hospital before she left.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, I almost forgot. Oh and do you think you can bring guardian Belikov too?" Dimitri? Why did she want me to bring Dimitri? No one knew about Dimitri and I except Adrian. If he told her I was going to kill him!

"…ok…" I said slowly.

"Oh I bet Rose wouldn't mind getting Belikov, would you Rose? Adrian asked with a stupid ass grin on his face. I kicked him hard under the table and he grunted in pain causing Lissa and Christian to look at him _strangely_.

"Lissa! Christian!" yelled an annoying voice from across the cafeteria making everyone heads turn. _Ugh really!_ I thought, _I came here so I wouldn't punch that scare face bitch. _"Hey Tasha!" Lissa greeted once she reached the table. Tasha took a seat next to Christian and gave him a quick hug.

"Wow Aunt Tasha, you're in a good mood." Said Christian.

"Yea I am. I just came from Dimiki's room we were just catching up on old times." Dimitri's room! Whaht the hell was that bitch doing in Dimitri's room._ 'Rose are you okay?' _ Lissa asked though the bond. I nodded my head so only she could see. _'Then why are you gripping the table' _I looked down and noticed she was right. I haven't even realized that I was doing that.

"Umm, I think I'm going to head to my room now I'm not feeling well. " I lied. Adrian gave me a knowing look and Lissa didn't seem to buy my story but didn't say any more thing on it. Christian didn't even hear me because he was listening to his aunt talk more and more about what she and Dimitri did. "Don't forget. I'm coming over before curfew to talk" She reminded. I nodded my head towards her and walked away fast as I could without running.

Once I was out of site I went to the guardian building and went straight to Dimitri's room. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked right in. Soon as I entered I was faced with Dimitri in a defensive position ready to fight. He relaxed once he saw it was me. I glared at him. I was upset that he had that bitch in his room and I wasn't going to fall for those dark brown eyes that could make me melt just by- No! Rose! Stop! Your mad at him remember!?

I walked over to his bed and continued to glare at him. "So Comrade" I pressed. "What was it like?"

He raised an eyebrow in a really sexy way. "Roza what are you talking about?" "Don't Roza me! You had Tasha over here! I haven't seen you since I got out the hospital and you let her in your room!? You couldn't come and see me. Dimitri you know she has a rush on you- no crush is the wrong word. She freaking loves you Dimitri and you had her over here! She could have had sex with you!" At this point tears were threating to fall but I refuse to let him see me cry over this.

"Roza" he said with is Russian accent lacing his voice. "I promise you, Tasha and I did nothing but talk. She wanted to make sure that I was ok and I was on my way to see you before she came over. There's no reson to be jealous love you are the only one who has my heart."

My heart skipped a beat when he spoke those words but I wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "Dimitri, you know she can be twisted and will go to the end of the world to get what she wants. I'm not saying I don't trust you but…life would be easier if you were with her instead." I spoke the last part quietly hoping he didn't hear.

But of course he did. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I wouldn't look at him so he tilted my chin gently to force me to look at him. "Roza. Tasha means nothing to me. Maybe life would be easier with her.." My face fell "…but I love you too much to even consider her or anyone else." I buried my face in his chest and just held him.

"I can't believe I almost lost you Dimitri." I said after a few minutes of silence.

"I can't believe I almost lost YOU. Rose what you did was stupid and reckless; you could have gotten killed, or worst. But no matter how stupid I think you haven't gone back into the caves I may have never been able to see your beautiful face again." I pushed us back on his bed and kissed him with enough passion that make me see stars.

"I'd give my life up for you Dimitri Belikov." I said looking deep into his eyes.

"I would never let you." Dimitri stated.

We laid like that for a while; just wrapped in each other's arms, before I broke the silence. "Lissa wants you to come to my room before curfew. She said she wants to tell us both something. Dimitri turned his head towards mine and raised an eyebrow.

"Yea I don't know either." I said.

"I never did thank her" "Thanked her?" I said with confusion in my voice. "Yea. After the attack, when they brought me in, I was on the verge of death. But Lissa healed me." Well that explains how he wasn't in as much pain as I anticipated.

"Dimitri, Do you regret what we did before the attack?" We haven't talked about the cabin and I was confused on how he felt about that. I mean I know he said he loves, but Dimitri wasn't the one for breaking the rules like that. And having sex with an underage girl who happened to be your student was defiantly breaking the rules.

"Roza. That night in the cabin was the most magical nights of my life. In fact I've been thinking to be." I looked up at him waiting for him to finish. "I'm tired of trying to hold back my feelings for you Roza. I want everyone to know that your mine. So I'm thinking about going public with our relationship. I know I said I wanted to wait until after you gradate but the attack made me realize that tomorrow isn't promised. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I was shocked. Did those words really just come out of his mouth? I flung myself at him and kissed him with all the love I had for him. "REALLY YOU MEAN IT?!" I asked. He just smiled and nodded his head and I let out an ear piercing scream. I felt like a kid on Christmas morning! Finally Dimitri and I were going to profess our love for each other in public. "Come on!" I said pulling him up from the bed.

"Where are we going?" he asked with a smile playing on the corner of his lips. "To tell Lissa. Duh!"

**AN: Yaay I'm done with this chapter! Please review. Next Chapter should be up next Monday ( September 2, 2013) Trust me this story will be getting better. I was tinking about basing my chapters off of song titles. EX: Anytime by Avant would be a chapter that was in Adrian POV about him and Rose. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have retuned! I know I know I was supposed to update sooner but hey college life finally caught up to me. I see I have some new followers to my story; SHOUTS OUT TOTHEM *round of applause!* YAAYY! Ok happy moment glad over. But seriously I'm happy people are reading my story and like it to the point where they want to follow it. **

**Okay so honestly I haven't thought much on what to write in this story with exams and papers due and such but I do want to update. This chapter may be a little out of control since I'm writing from the top of my head. Hope you like it though. Don't forget to review your opinion means a lot to me.**

I didn't bother knocking on Lissa door I just flung it open. Bad move. "AHHHH! My eyes! My poor virgin eyes!" I screamed. A half-naked Christian jumped off of Lissa. Lissa was under her blankets red as a tomato.

"Umm..Rose…I didn't expect you and Dimitri for another hour." Through the bond I could tell that she was even more embarrassed because Dimitri was with me and was afraid that he would punish her since male and female interactions were against the school code. "Lis don't worry Comrade here won't say anything?" I said walking into the room pulling Dimitri along with me. Christian had his pants on by now so it was safe enough to enter. I pushed Dimitri on a chair that was against the wall. I sat on the floor leaning against his leg.

"We came early because I wanted to tell you something." Excitement leaked in my voice which made Lissa raise an eyebrow. Damn! Seriously someone has to teach me that!

Lissa stared at me waitning for me to continue. I looked up at Dimitri. He was looking at me with an encouraging look. Suddenly I was nervous to tell Lissa. Would she be mad that I didn't tell her sooner? Happy that I found someone? I took a deep breath and open my mouth but the words wouldn't come out.

"Wow! Rose not able to talk, oh this must be good!" Christian said while moving lay on the floor and crossing his legs in the air in a gay manner. (**Note: I have nothing against gays !)** "Well Roise Pie, were waiting."

I glared at him for calling me Rosie pie. "Call me that again and you and Lisa will never to be able to do the activities you were doing earlier." His faced paled a little and I smiled.

Dimitri spoke up this time. "Prince-"

"Lissa" She corrected.

"He nodded. "Lissa, What I think Rose is trying to tell you is that we are together."

Lissa was quite. Christian on the other hand was the exact opposite.

"Rose and Dimitri. Together! Wow did not see that coming. Though that does explain why Rose enjoys going to her training sessions." I ignored him. I was looking at Lisa trying to read her. I tried to feel her emotions through the bond but she was blocking me out. Oh no this can't be good. Finally after what seemed like forever she spoke. But I was not expecting her next words.

"I know."

I looked at Dimitri. I looked as shocked as I was. We thought we were hiding our relationship well. If Lissa knew I wondered how many other people knew as well.

"I mean I didn't know before but when I heard that you went back to save Dimitri in the caves I figured no student would want to risk their life for their teacher so I guessed there was something more. I was just waiting to see how long it was before you told me."

"I wanted to tell you before but I would have been too risky." I stood up and sat on Dimitri's lap. I've wanted to do that since we walked in. His arms wrapped around me and I leaned back against his body and taking in the smell of his sexy aftershave.

"You guys are so cute together" Lisa squealed. "Aren't they Christian?"

"Don't ask me. Anything involving Rose is far from cute." Dimitri growled a little and I swear Christian peeed a little. I burst out laughing.

"Looks like you have to be careful what you say around me for now."

Christaina mumbled something under his breath that was incoherent to understand. Lisa sat up in the bed a little careful not to let the sheets fall. I decided to let her change and come back in 30 mins.

"I can't believe she knew." I told Dimitri walking down the halls to his room. "I thought we hid it well enough so no one could find out."

"We did. You blew our cover when you went back to save me." I could tell by the way he spoke it that he was joking. I rolled my eyes and kept walking.

When we were close to his room I heard that annoying voice again. "Dimika!" Aw shit!

**Sorry for the short chapter but I gave myself strict schedule. I have to study for a test at 2 before I go to my math lab class. (It's 1:30 right now). Like I said I wanted to update for you guys. **

**The next chapter there will be a twist and a lot of surprises; ideas are already going through my head. I MIGHT this Saturday since it's the weekend but we'll see how it goes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back! So most of my mid-terms are over (I'm glad!) so I decided to celebrate with writing a new chapter. Shout out to the people who recently started following this story and the left comments. It means so much to me! So any who on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Dimika wait!" Ugh! I so did want to deal with this bitch right now. Dimitri nudged me. I looked up at him looking innocent.

"What?"

"I heard you. I know she's not your favorite person in the world but can you at least try to be nice to her; for me?" He heard me? Did I say that out loud? I could have sworn I didn't. My inner thoughts were cut short by the presence of Tasha.

"Hi Dimitri." She said in what I think was supposed to be her sexy voice. The inside of my body started to boil. I cleared my throat, rather rudely, to make her acknowledge me. It worked.

"Oh hi Rose, I didn't even see you there. Where are you two headed?"

"None of your damn business," I muttered under my breath, low enough so only Dimitri could hear.

Dimitri nudged me again and answered Tasha's question. "Rose and I just came from visiting the princess and Christian."

"Really, I was on my way to go see them right now. I have some important news to tell them…actually Dimitri…I wanted you to be the first person I told but I couldn't find you all day. You mind if I come by your room later on and tell you? I'd rather you hear it from me than from someone else."

I almost burst out laughing right them and there. There was no way in hell that Dimitri would let Tasha come over so she can-

"Sure Tasha how about around 6 tonight?"

What the fuck!? Dimitri knows how I feel about that bitch! Why in the hell would he actually invite her in his room…just the two of them…alone…behind closed doors…

I decided now was the time to speak up. "Comrade, we should get going or we're going to be late for that thing" Anger was clear in my voice as I spoke. I didn't even wait for a response. I grabbed Dimitri's arm and pulled him away from Tasha.

"Umm..guess I'll see you later Dimitri" Tasha's words trailed off as I turned a corner on to the hall where Dimitri's room was. I dropped his arm and walked to his room. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the key that he gave me and unlocked the door and sat on his bed. Dimitri followed behind me but didn't sit on the bed. Instead he stood by the door with his arms folded and just looked at me.

I took a deep breath before I let him have it.

"Dimitri," I said slowly "I'm going to ask you this once: WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" I yelled. "You know how I feel about her and you just invited her over like that?"

"Ros-"

"NO! I am not done. Dimitri you know she is in love with you why would you do that?!" I was done yelling now and my voice was a little softer. "Do you like…you know…want to be with her?" The thought of Dimitri being in the arms of Tasha, or any woman for that fact, made me sick inside. I didn't even see him move, but I felt Dimitri's pull me close to his body.

"Rose. You know I love with all my heart. Tasha, or anyone else for that matter will never capture my heart. You know that right?"

"Then why did you invite her over?"

"I figured that would also be a good time that I tell Tasha about us. She is still my friend and I think I should be the one to tell her about is before someone else does."

I had nothing to say on that. He was right. As much as I hated the bitch, she did need to know about us. Maybe if she did, she'd stop making sexy comments and pushing up her boobs when she sees him.

I pulled away from Dimitri grasp and crushed my lips to his. He responded immediately. Our tongues danced in each other's mouth.

My hands began to move up under his shirt. Feeling his hard abs under my fingertips made me wetter by the second. His hands moved up under my shirt and started caressing my body. I pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of him all while never breaking the kiss.

"I love you. Dimitri."

"I love you too, Roza." Oh my fucking god! His accent was much heavier. And with him panting and shit, that was turn on.

Dimitri must have read my mind. He chuckled and sat up while holding me so that I wouldn't fall.

"Roza, as much as I would love to stay here and adore your sexy body, you know we can't."

I tried to raise an eyebrow like he always does; fail!

"And why the hell not! We have nothing but time." I said seductively. My mouth moved towards his neck. I planted little kisses there and bite lightly on his neck. I heard the intake of his breath and I knew he wanted to keep going. I moved my hands towards his belt.

He grabbed my hands to stop me. I looked at him confused. I thought he wanted this. Dimitri must have sensed my thoughts. "It's not that I don't want this love, but you did promise Lissa that you was going to come back in 30 minutes; its been an hour.

I sighed. I know I promised her that I'd come back but I really didn't want to leave now. For one I had a sexy Russian right in front of me. I just wanted to stay and enjoy him, if you know what I mean. I also didn't want to risk seeing Tasha if she was still there.

"Do I have to?" I asked him with my puppy face.

"Yes love. You promised her."

"But…ugh fine but we will finish this later." I jumped off Dmitri and watched him put his shirt back on. Damn I didn't even know I took it off.

I couldn't really blame Tasha for wanting him I mean Dimitri was sexy who wouldn't want him? I stared at him while he re did his ponytail. As he did so, I noticed his new marks; the marks he received for the kills he made during the attack. I can't believe I was so close to losing him. I can't imagine my life without him.

He walked over to me and kissed me. "What's wrong Roza?"

"Nothing lets go." Of course he didn't take that.

"Roza tell me please." I sighed. "I just love you so much and never want us to always be together."

"Roza I promise, nothing will keep us apart." I smiled and kissed him.

"Lets go" I said. We walked towards Lissa's room. I just hope that bitch wasn't still there.

* * *

**May do an M-scene in the next chapter. Not a big one just a little small one. Tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright hey everyone I'm back. Did you like the last chapter? Well if not feel free to give me a few suggestions. Ok so I have another story called Our life as One. Heard of it? No? Yes? Well if not you should read it. People are still commenting saying how much they loved the story but truth be told, It's hard for me to keep up with this story let alone 2 so what I was thinking of doing was combining that story with this one. Love it? Hate it? Well let me know. My goal is to update another chapter today or Friday so be on the look out. And remember I do not own VA.**

Of course luck has never been on my side because there stood Tasha blabbing away about something to Lissa and Christian. It looked like she was about to leave so maybe luck was on my side after all.

"I'll come back later after I meet with Dimitri to tell you guys the news. Oh I know you guys will love it."

As she spoke those words, my body started to shake from anger. I can't stand that bitch! Just hearing her say his name is enough for me to make me want to kill her. Ok maybe kill is a little too harsh.

As she turned towards the door to leave, and Dimitri and I's presence was finally acknowledged.

"Dimika! Hey what are you doing here? I thought you and Rose had something to do." I could tell Dimitri was about to respond but I beat him to it.

"Well Tasha if you must know, MY comrade and I were supposed to meet Lissa here to discuss some things." I made sure to put emphasis on the word "my." Out the corner of my eye I could see Dimitri shaking his head. Lissa and Christian were sitting on the floor (fully clothed); Lissa with her bright green eyes looking at Tasha waiting for some type of reaction and Christian with a small smirk on his face trying to hold back laughter.

Tasha didn't seem to catch my subliminal hint so she just smiled. Ugh what a dumb bitch. Seriously how could she not catch that!

"Well Dimitri, Rose, I'll leave you all alone so you guys can chat." She looked seductively at Dimitri as she spoke her next words. "And don't forget Dimika; your room at 6."

And if that wasn't bad enough that bitch blew him a kiss! That was it. All the self-control I had before vanished at that moment. Dimitri must have felt the sudden change in me and tried to hold me back. Fail. I broke away from his hold and walked up to a confused looking Tasha.

Through the bond I could hear Lissa desperately trying to calm me down but at that moment nothing could calm me down.

Once I was close enough to Tasha, I threw her against the wall. Not too hard though. After all she was still a moroi and I'd probably ruin any chance I had to be Lissa's guardian if I did any real damage to her.

"Rose! Stop! NOW!" I ignored the voice. I was in a bind furry right now.

"IF YOU EVER HIT ON DIMITRI AGAIN I WILL HURT YOU! Understand!?" I didn't even recognize my own voice as I spoke.

Tasha was shaking against the wall and remained silent. I was just about to slap her so she could answer me when what felt like a wrecking ball knocked me to the floor and held my hands behind my back.

In an instant I knew it was Dimitri.

"Tasha" he asked "are you alright?"

WHAT?! Was he actually concerned about the bitch's safety?! I tried to squirm out of his hold but it was useless.

"Y-yes I-I-I'm fine." Tasha muttered and getting off the wall.

During the whole event Lisa and Christian were on the floor in shock and terror. Through the bond I could tell Lissa hoped I didn't hurt Tasha. Ugh really?! Was everyone concerned about her?

Christian got up from where he was and walked over to his aunt. "Aunt Tasha, come on. I'll take you to your room. Lisa I'll be back later ok?"

"Sure Christian." And with that Christian and Tasha left. Soon as the door closed, Dimitri let go of my hands but didn't get up from off of me.

"Um Comrade I'm fine now you can get up now."

He took a deep sigh before getting off of me. Uh oh. I could hear it in the way he sighed that he was mad. Well mad wasn't the right word. Dimitri was pissed the fuck off!

I stood up on my feet and glanced in Dimitri's direction. Yup I was right, he was pissed the fuck off.

"Rose" Lissa asked "was that really necessary?" She didn't sound mad or anything just asking a question.

I sighed. "You guys don't get it. I hate Tasha with a passion so when she does stuff like that I…I don't know I flip out."

Dimitri finally spoke but god I wish he didn't. "Rose what you did was childish! What if you would have hurt her? Do you know that you could be expelled because of this?! I don't care if she's not your favorite person in the world Rose. What you did just now was stupid and childish and I expected better from you!"

With that he left leaving both me and Lissa in shock.

"Wow, I didn't know Dimitri could be so mean." Lisa said.

"Yea…" I said with a said sigh. Lisa put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "Aww come on Rose she was hitting on Dimitri. I mean if any girl here messed with Christian I'd kill em"

I rolled my eyes. "Well I don't think you need to worry about that anytime soon. No one on campus but you thinks Christian is attractive." I laughed. That was actually a lie. For some reason girls found Christian to be attractive. They were just scared to approach since his parents willingly turned strogi.

Lisa playfuly shoved me and rolled her eyes. "Ugh whatever Rose."

I wanted to follow after Dimitri but I decided that maybe I should let him cool off for a while before I talk to him.

"Hey Lis, mind if I go to the gym for a while. I need to cool down."

"Sure sure go ahead." She gave me a quick hug before I turned to the door. I was almost out when I remembered the real reason I came here in the first place.

"Oh yea Lis what did you need to tell me?"

"Well I really wanted to tell you and Dmitri together but…I guess I can tell you now. Well I was thinking...well you know how I always wanted to go to college right?"

I nodded my head slowly confused on where this was going. "Well I still want to go to college but I was thinking about working here for a few years. You can be a guardian here on campus and Christian wants to teach here with Tasha."

"Wow!" was all I could say. Staying here would be great! Dimitri and I could be together without much complication, I'd get to see him every day, Liss and Christian could be together. This worked out per- wait!? Did she say what I think she said?

"Wait did you say 'Tasha?' as in Tasha would be staying here teaching?"

She looked at me with a small smile. "Yea…well that was Tasha's surprise. She's going to be working here next year."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I hate this chapter but I want to see what you guys think. I'm going to leave this chapter up for 4 days if you don't like it ill do it over if so I'll leave it up. Fair enough? Tell me what you think. Thanks!**

Oh my god! This can't be happening. The world has to be playing some type of curle sick joke on me right now. Tasha, the man stealing bitch, will be teaching here next year. My mind was filled with all types of emotions but mainly anger.

"Hello earth to Rose." Lissa said moving her hand in front of my face to get my attention.

"Sorry. Umm I'll see you later. I'm going to head to the gym for a while to blow off some of the left over steam." I didn't wait for a response. I closed the door behind me and headed straight towards the gym. Through the bond I can tell Lisaa thought that she had made me upset and was feeling really bad about it.

I'd have to remind myself later that I wasn't mad at her, just the fact that that scared faced bitch will be hanging around here more.

As I was walking to the gym, a familiar voice stopped me. "Ahh Lil Damphir. I heard about what you did to Tasha. Can't keep that little temper of yours under control now can you?" Adrian walked up behind me with a cigarette in his hand. It wasn't lit…yet.

I spun around to face him. He was wearing a black shirt that if I do say so myself, fitted him well with dark blue jeans and black polo boots. His hair was messy yet it was also kind of attractive. Adrian was not ugly, but I only had eyes for one man in particular; even if he was mad at me right now.

"How did you hear about that?" I asked trying to get my mind off Adrian's appearance. He smiled.

"Lil D just know that word gets around here pretty fast. I also know that your cradle robber is mad at furious with you right now."

Seriously how did Adrian know that!? I was tempted to ask but I decided to let it go. I glared at him then resume walking towards the gym.

Of course Adrian followed behind me. "So Rosey where are you headed?" Ignoring the Rosey comment I answered him.

"I was headed to the gym to blow off some steam. Want to be my punching bag?"

He laughed. "Oh Rose if you wanted to blow off steam you could just have sex with me. You know I like it rough. Plus I can give you something to blow off on."

I stopped dead in my tracks causing Adrian to walk into me. Seriouly?! I can not believe he just said that! I turned around and slapped him in the face.  
"Adrian I can't believe you said that! That was so disrespectful!" I stormed off wanting to get away from him. If Adrian heard about that I did to Tasha chances are so did everyone else. I didn't need to be in any more trouble then I already was.

But Adrian ran after me and grabbed my hand and spun me around. "Look Rose I'm sorry that was way out of line. I was just kidding but that's no excuse I know I shouldn't have said that. Please Rose I'm sorry."

I sighed. "Whatever Adrian. I forgive you, But if you ever say anything else like that to me ever again, you will never be able to have sex…EVER!"

He gulped and nodded. I continued my walked to the gym with Adrian beside me. We walked in silence for a while before Adrian spoke.

"He Rose, what is it about Dimitri that makes you love him?" I looked up at Adrian. He looked sad. I looked away from him and tried to answer his question without hurting his feelings. "Well I love him because he gets me; from day one he understood me when others didn't. He gave me a chance when others doubted me and he's sweet and a bad-ass." I couldn't help myself on that last part. I mean come on; he was a freaking killing machine!

Adrian didn't say anything on that. We finally reached the gym and I went over to the punching bag. . Before I got there however, Adrian grabbed my shoulders and pushed me up against the wall. Not like I did Tasha but he did have some force.

My first reaction was to punch him, but I held back.

"ADRIAN WHAT THE HE-" my words were cut off by his lips pressed to mine. His tongue traced the bottom of my lip begging for entrance and to my surprise, I let him in and next thing I knew, I was on the gym floor making out with Adrian!,

Kissing Adrian was nothing compared to kissing Dimitri…Dimitri. His name brought me out of whatever trance I was in. I pulled away from Adrian and moved across the room from him.

He sat on the floor looking at me is disbelief. "Rose you love me." It wasn't a question.

"Adrian I don't know what the hell that was but I do not love you. My heart belongs to Dimitri."

"Rose you can love more than one person at the same time." (**yes I just quoted Jacob from twilight: eclipse lol**)

Did I love Adrian?...Hell fucking no! Then why did I just kiss him? Ugh I really didn't want to deal with this right now. I got up and ran towards my room.

"Rose wait!" I heard Adrian call out but I ignored him ugh I didn't not need this right now.

I ran all the way to my building not even out of breath. I went up to my hall and just as I did I saw Dimitri. Shit life was really fucking with me right now. He didn't look as mad anymore. Once he saw me he looked at me up and down trying to read me. I felt my eyes start to water with tears.

I basically just cheated on the man I love!

Dimitri ran over to me with a worried expression on his face. "Roza what's wrong?" he held me close to his body and I suddenly became anger All the words he said to me in Lisa's room came rushing back and now I was pissed.

I pushed him away from me and turned away. "Like you care guardian Belikov." He flinched at the use of his professional title. "I am nothing but a childish little novice. You don't honestly care if something is wrong with me."

"Roza please…whats wrong?"

I didn't answer him; instead Adrian came running up the stairs. He must didn't see Dimitri because once he saw me, he ran up to me and kissed me.

This time I pushed Adrian off of me. Once Adrian saw Dimitri standing beside me he paled a little. Dimitri on the other hand was shaking and looked ready to kill Adrian.


End file.
